Gilded Butterflies
by Lullaby of Hearts
Summary: It has been thirteen years since the Fourth Shinobi war ended and also thirteen years since Ino left Konoha. Now she's back, but is not alone. She has a son, Asuma, who ends up being sorted in Shikamaru's troublesome team.
1. Eyes of the sky

**Chapter 1: Eyes of the sky**

_Her laughter was like a lullaby in the cold night._

_"No."she shook her head, giggling like a teenage girl she was. "You cannot break promises made under the stars."_

_His eyes grew dark as he was bothered by her lies. It almost consumed him - this anger, this sudden disappointment he felt towards her. __"He did." With said words he slapped her right on the face, something she did not expect, not from him at least, but even unprepared, she maintained her smile, a ghost of what it was. "He broke your heart."_

_"No."she argued under the moonlight. Bitter smile graced her lips, luminous even in it's sorrow. "No."_

_Silence settled in between them. He could feel her slipping away. _

_"I loved him...I love him."_

* * *

His grip on the covers tightened as he desperately clang onto something, brimming with fear. He fought with the moans and screams, cries so loud that until recently still birds flew away, chirping in panic. He cried into his pillow, whispering silent swears through gritted teeth, when suddenly - his eyes shot open.

Nara Shikamaru breathed in the sweet scent of a spring breeze.

Lilies...and Sakura trees. _Magic of spring...S_he would say. She...her again. Every morning it was her. Dammit...

His eyelids nictated - as he was suddenly hit by the warm rays of the early morning Sun, caught off guard. Shikamaru carelessly buried his thumb and middle finger into each eye and sighed in mild frustration. He was never a morning person.

Later, tired man forced his eyes to drink in the vision of their surroundings. Grass. Bugs. Tend flowers and trees which swayed in the wind. Bushes and a lake bordered with stones. Garden, he guessed, similar to the one Nara household used to have, but his lack of ability and care caused it to wither away - just a symbol, a reminder, he thought, so he never forgets that nothing remains. Especially people.

Shikamaru grumpily leaned onto his elbow, lazy stare steered onto the flowers swaying in silence. It all looked so falsely peaceful, so...distant and unattainable. Almost chimerical, to him. What was this place, anyway? A home, probably. Home of a woman he spent yet another night with. Great. Just great.

He did not remember how he got here, to tell you the truth, he didn't particularly care, alcohol always did things on its own. It became...more than normal to him, a habit, something he did every day. Sometimes he felt like he didn't even have a home, since he spent days in the pub and nights in beds of women who dared to pick him up. One day, when - out of the blue - he decided to come home, hell, it was the dirtiest place he ever saw. But he wouldn't be him if he did not care, some things were just too troublesome for him to deal with and cleaning was definitely one of them.

Shikamaru Nara yawned, stretching out.

Only thing he prayed for - as he turned in his covers - was for this body behind him to be another eye-pleasing woman, not a thorn or a cross he'll carry on his back because of a one-night mistake. He didn't need yet another Shiho to stalk him for months.

Shikamaru shifted - and exhaled with pleasure.

She was lying there, fast-asleep on top of her covers, a goddess basked in golden sunlight. Her hair was spread all over the place, dark as the starless night and the most beautiful sight he ever saw. His deer-like eyes studied her figure with a hunger of a lion, mischievous gleam evident in them - an indicator of his never-satisfied thirst. His gaze caressed her silky legs, light amber under the sunlight - the color of the last night's sake. Shikamaru flashed a smile as his fingers met the skin of her thighs only to trace upwards, teasing the skin on her belly with a couple tender strokes. Girl flinched in her sleep, and Shikamaru found it simply encouraging. His fingertips stopped by her arm which rested, covering her bare breasts, leaving out just a little for him to see, but enough, since he spotted a nice purple colored mark on one of them, one that will surely last for days. He leaned forward to study her sleeping face, full-lips slightly opened in an inviting manner, eyes closed, nostrils spreading and narrowing. Such a beauty. What a sight...

But - his craving abruptly dwindled and Shikamaru withdrew his hand from the curve of the girl's neck - it never felt more fake.

Because he... was not her man. The man she slept with last night and the man which woke up from his years old slumber each time he looked at her naked figure - wasn't Nara Shikamaru. Only a shadow of a man he pretended to be...

Shikamaru sighed at his own stupidity. Considering having his way with this girl again would only raise her hopes, besides, she was too young, six or seven years younger than him, definitely not something he wanted right now. He didn't need anyone to choke him, not yet. Not ever. Maybe that was a reason why he broke up with Temari in the first place - that woman wanted something he could not give...a secure family.

He lifted his covers and laid them gently on top of the girl. She didn't even wince.

He took a moment to study her body for a second more, her youth. So innocent did she look, just like...a memory of her.

Shikamaru rose from his 'bed' and went inside.

Smell of roses and sweet flowers washed over him as soon as he crossed the doorstep. Decorated pots of the most beautiful flowers rested on the floor, on commodes and tables, wherever he turned. He simply eyed each one of them and headed down the hall, continuing his search for the bathroom. He stopped only to have a look at the living room, at the sight that remained there - a slap. A reminder of the last night's mistakes. Fallen bottle of sake, half-broken glasses lying on the floor, puddles of drinks Shikamaru didn't even dare to recognize, and clothes. His clothes. He whined inwardly, forcing himself to come inside and gather his stuff. He'll need them if he intends to leave this house.

Finally, after many wrong turns in the huge house, Shikamaru found his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself, allowing his clothes to fall on the floor. Shadow ninja came to rest his forehead against the mirror, hating himself. Another girl. Probably another life he ruined. Did it make any sense? To play with feelings of others because you were once betrayed...was it right? Even a genius like Shikamaru had no answer in sight.

You can't...you just can't protect yourself from emotions no matter how hard you try.

He slipped into the shower, letting out cold water and shuddering at it's frigid fingers that traced their way down the contours of his body, leaving not a single part untouched. Fifteen minutes, not much. It takes women so little time to realize their partner is gone and Shikamaru had no intention to be found.

So he was out in less than fifteen minutes, refreshed and dressed.

Today was twenty-second. Shikamaru mentally marked an x over it.

* * *

He walked into Hokage Residence as if it was his own, ignoring the vengeful glances Hokage's Assistant was sending his way. Another woman on his long list of one night stands, sorted under the 'overly-attached' section which consisted of those who wanted to marry him right after they shared a breakfast. Shikamaru still could not believe he managed to escape her tracking abilities which were far greater than his already drained well of ideas. But he did it good - paid a man to pretend he was him, they got married and then divorced after she found out he wasn't her beloved, much to the guy's dislike. Ever since, she hated every moment Shikamaru spent breathing.

He passed her by and went inside the office.

The man which was sleeping, - head buried in the huge stack of papers that covered his desk - Naruto Uzumaki, swiftly jumped when he heard the doors closing - a custom he trained to perfect in order to rouse without it being noticed. Hokage rubbed his eyes then blinked, recognizing Shikamaru at last. Then flashed a smile.

"Welcome, Shikamaru!"he greeted him cheerfully, in a way he always used to.

"Naruto."Nara man nodded.

"Sakura said to expect you around midday,"he spoke, trying to check his clock with the corner of an eye. Shikamaru found it rather interesting - wondering if Naruto hoped for their conversation to finish fast so he could continue to sleep, or if there was something the man was trying to hide. "but I am glad you're here this early. Did you have breakfast already? I could use some ramen, you could too."he suggested. His stomach churned to confirm those words. Shikamaru suppressed a laugh.

"Too troublesome for me, Naruto. Choji would be in."

But it seemed like his silly Hokage somehow overheard his words, lost in another world. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at him, which Naruto didn't seem to actually notice. It was the sound of Shikamaru's voice, it's...liveliness, that caught Naruto's attention and a simple fact...that he was completely clueless. Naruto's face became serious, mask of a hidden guilt, in an instant - a habit that just seemed so surreal. Shikamaru found himself feeling uneasy under Naruto's stern gaze - one Kiba loved to call '_the Hokage's' _gaze.

"What is it, Naruto?"Shikamaru asked, his voice echoing, making everything seem so dead out of sudden. And it bothered Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru"Naruto started, giving up on the papers he 'worked' on just a minute ago. He rose from his seat and took a steady step forward. "You know why you are here, don't you?"

Shikamaru frowned. What kind of game was this? "Yes. What is this about, Naruto?"

His interlocutor did not answer immediately, instead, Naruto allowed himself a moment of silence. It seemed as if he was waiting for something - or someone - to come. Impatience was written in every laid-back gesture Naruto tried to play out, but couldn't stop his eyes from constantly peeking at the clock. Something...just didn't feel right.

"I assigned you a team yesterday."he smiled, lightly, almost in remorse. Just...what? "Did Sakura-chan tell you that, Shikamaru?"

"Yes."Nara man nodded, becoming impatient. Was this one of those 'I am the father, you must take care of my child' speeches? If it was, was Naruto really that mad? Anger slowly boiled within him.

"Did she give you...their names?"

Oh kami. "No."Shikamaru spat in irritation, not caring how it sounded. "Naruto. What is this all about?"

Again, Hokage ignored his question. "Do you want to know? I mean...I can...give them to you."

"Fine. Say."

Naruto sighed, restless. "Choji's son. Akimichi Cho, you probably assumed that."he grinned, gave his best to. Shikamaru was very close to snapping at him like a mad woman. "My daughter also, Sakura said it would be good for her to maybe learn something from you, since she's hard to take, just like me."

Clock ticked eight. Naruto was silent for a whole minute.

"And? The last one?"Shikamaru spoke. Hokage's gaze shifted upon him, Shikamaru realized it just now. His gaze was fixed on the entrance the whole time.

He seemed defeated, by something Shikamaru knew nothing about, and it frustrated him even more. Naruto, who was always so predictable for him, became unreadable. Was it the alcohol? The slight hangover he felt - a dull emptiness in his head? Or was it Naruto, who grew wiser?

Finally, weak, almost whispered words left his mouth. "The third child is Asuma. Asuma..."

Sound of doors opening silenced the surname Naruto dared to say, but Shikamaru did not peculiarly care about. He turned to face the person that interrupted their conversation, therefore cutting the strings that held his nerves together.

It was a team. Three soon-to-be genins. His godson, young Akimichi. And Naruto's Kushina.

And him.

...him.

A certain raven-haired boy.

"Hello."they chimed together, nevertheless, all Shikamaru heard was the voice of the boy, the coldness in his tone, and the warmth in the eyes of the sky itself staring right at him, undeniably him. Eyes...he never forgot. Eyes he stared into for the sixteen years of his life, eyes that were the reason why he so loved the beautiful sky. Those were _her_ eyes, undoubtedly her eyes. Her eyes...on _his_ body. Combination of everything he hated was standing right before him and he could not escape. He could not escape...

They say poison comes in small bottles...Then...was this what they meant?

Shikamaru Nara turned towards Naruto, seeking answers, anything, just anything he could offer. But Naruto's face held no emotion except pity - and Shikamaru could not accept pity, wasn't willing to. Even though he so wanted to cry, scream, and drink more than any other day in his life, Shikamaru could not accept pity, not from the others. Not from Naruto.

"Asuma...Asuma Yamanaka."Nara Shikamaru finished for him.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter :D I hope you liked it and please, tell me what you think about it up till now. Reviews are really appreciated.**


	2. Damaged heart

**Chapter 2: Damaged heart**

He scowled again - after drinking his fourteenth drink this evening.

He lost count long ago, but Yakiniku's owner did not, his stern, dark eyes directed right at his stooped figure, the only one left in the room. The man wondered quietly if the boy was even aware of it, but had no heart to push him out - there was just that broken reflection in his deer-like eyes.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath, for the second time in five minutes, before his hand angrily pressed the pen against the paper - a napkin he asked for right after the fourth drink when sudden stream of inspiration hit him - and crossed the sentence seven times, until the thin paper tore apart. Half-drunk, Shikamaru called pen names as if it were a person, a woman, and the owner turned, eyeing him with not so hidden concern - when Nara tossed it carelessly aside. Shikamaru ignored the man's gaze, closed up in his sorrow, reaching for his drink and taking a sip from it. But the sip soon turned to two, two became four and four then turned into a whole liquor, till the very last drop.

The glass crunched upon meeting with the table, - the owner casually cleared his throat.

"Shikamaru"he addressed him thoughtfully, eyes averted on the glass. Man of shadows didn't seem to hear him.

The soulless gaze rested on the paper, where tears and tinted feelings fused one into another. Ironically - he laughed bitterly at his own self - it happened right there, where the word 'love' was written, in a shaky handwriting. Bartender stared at how Shikamaru bent in the waist to hide his face, warm tears that streamed. But he couldn't hide the sobs which shook him like stabs of frozen touches of the autumn wind. This was the picture, this was how he looked almost every day since she left, crying into his own shoulder until he had no tears left for that day. Then, he would usually stroll around the village, avoiding people he knew the best he could - his misery fed on happiness, and he surely did not want to ruin any of them.

Sometimes he would go to her house and the flower shop, to simply stare at the ruins - a masochist he was, loved to torture himself with memories that penetrated from the most hidden places of his mind, replaying themselves before his eyes. Her laughter, her eyes. That time she ran right at him, enthusiastic, knowing well why he came - to tell her about the quest. There were also times when he used to wait for her there- leaning against the door frame - to pick her up in time for training.

His favorite memory of her and that place was undoubtedly the one when he came for her on the day they had to join the battle. She was outside, standing before the entrance, blankly staring at the narrow letters, the name of her family's flower shop. Ino, in the battle uniform, one that did not suit her at all. In fact, battles never suited her in his opinion - he wanted her safe and sound somewhere far away from any possible danger. He had always wanted all the best for her...

Shikamaru will never forget Ino's face on that fated day, the fear which shined in her blue orbs and pride and determination with which she walked. She was a beautiful sight even in her fearfulness, in such contrast to the last memory he had of her...the one when she ran away.

It didn't matter to her then, his screams, his cries and outraged calls of her name. She just disappeared as if she was shadow and not him. Choji had to hold him down in order to stop him from running after her, like he wanted to tell him 'Shikamaru, stop, whatever you do won't reach her', but at that time the fool like him couldn't possibly know how right Choji was. She was with _him._ Him...a face he'll never forget. A face which haunted him even now, on his student and her son...A little image of his father. Image of the man she chose over him as if he was nothing, as if nothing ever happened between them, as if Asuma never died and left them in each other's care. Was that her idea of 'caring' for him? He could only laugh.

Oh, he was such a stupid man.

At night, he went to drink and then drank till two, three in the morning, until some horny woman approached him and took him home. Everything else did not matter to him for each one of them in his mind was her. He had his fingers in _her _hair, he kissed her lips and traced down her body...she...it was always her.

It will always be her.

How pitiful...So miserable he felt, but tears wouldn't come any more.

Yakiniku's owner gently laid his hand on to Shikamaru's shoulder. "Son...I believe it's time to go home." His words sank into Shikamaru's mind, and the boy nodded to acknowledge the man.

Shikamaru proceeded to stand up from his stool, man's hand still resting on his shoulder in order Nara needed some support - but Shikamaru was so used to this drunken state of his that he could keep control over his body if he wanted (or so he believed), and currently, Shikamaru so wanted to leave this place.

He took an unsure step forward, followed by a stumble, but yet, Shikamaru refused any help from the old man - who still offered it. There was something in his face, when he smiled at Shikamaru, there was just that little trace of something that reminded the young man of his father.

Shikaku...for a moment Shikamaru wondered if his old man was able to see him now - and think about how troublesome his son has become. He wondered if him and Inoichi looked over their children, with sadness in their eyes. He swore to never let his old man down and to Inoichi he gave a promise once to never leave Ino's side...But he did no mistakes. She left him. She never looked back as she ran after him.

Damn woman.

Damn them all.

Shikamaru left the Yakiniku as carefully as he could, maybe knocked down a chair or two, but it was nothing new. He walked into the cold air of early spring night and whined how troublesome it was. Too cold for summer and too warm for winter. Just like women, always somewhere in between.

But tonight, maybe everything was here to remind him of them.

He heard laughter as he passed by some houses where lights were still on. Inuzuka's house was one of those. Kiba's deep baritone sang something so peacefully that even Shikamaru felt like drifting into sleep. He never knew the said man was able to sing.

But family changes people, bringing out the very best of them, even something they never thought they were capable of. Even he could tell, who knew nothing about family bonds. Nor love.

He breathed out.

Love. And it's many faces. Was hate just another one of them, a phase?

...Shikamaru could not give an answer. The amount of hate he felt was too difficult to clear out, for somehow it was still fresh. Everyday he thought about her it came again, as if renewed. Such a troublesome feeling. When you hate her so much you start destroying yourself - floating between sanity and madness, in hope it will somehow reach her, hurt her...do anything. But it was just pathetic. He couldn't answer his own question...

No. It was too troublesome for him to even think about it.

She was back. Cards were set on the table. It was up to both of them how this will end - no matter how much he held onto that hate.

Shikamaru Nara suddenly found himself on a crossroad. Mental. And literal.

He dully stared at the paths crossing before him, not actually thinking about where each lead. The left would bring him to his favorite cloud-watching spot, and the right...back home. His dizziness maybe made it all hundred times difficult for him to decide, but even drunk as he was, Shikamaru knew he didn't want to go home. Not alone. So he took a step forward and headed to the left, up the small hill.

He stumbled and fell numerous times before coming to the 'top' - a meadow so beautiful even at night.

Shadow ninja instantly smelled flowers of various kinds, and heard the song of locusts drumming in his ears. He couldn't remember the last time he went here - maybe a week after her escape, but he couldn't surely tell. Currently, everything was a blur except the reality of this place and his name, everything else was lost and he actually liked it that way - less troublesome, he used to say.

Nara took some steps through the grass - slowly walking to the spot he memorized as his, lightheaded, unaware of anything.

And maybe it was exactly why it struck him so hard.

Shikamaru Nara stared in the night, at grass and flowers, at trees and bushes. Just like his favorite place...But wide-eyed man could never remember her being there.

He could see her silhouette in the pale moonlight, so bright, way brighter than the stars. He could tell she didn't change just by staring at her like this, from a far. She still had that perfectly kept body for which she starved herself, and her tied hair was even longer, below her kees. Only thing different about her were her clothes - he remembered them purple, pointing out all of her feminine features, right ones for a girl of her age. Sixteen year old Ino Yamanaka who dreamed about nothing else but love and beauty, all set in one as if wrapped in a perfect gift. Right then, he maybe didn't know she was the definition of it all for him. There was no trace of a sixteen year old girl-child he knew, the woman he saw there was right that, a woman. A mother, no longer a child. She wore perfect dark pants and a sleeveless shirt, showing nothing but her bare shoulders, at least from what he saw. The way she stood, her posture - seemed so small, fragile, as if those years she spent far away from here actually turned into a woman who did not know how to defend herself, a mere housewife, a loving mother. Didn't he say family changes people? He refused to believe in it just now.

She was still beautiful, a blossomed flower, brilliant es ever.

He took a step towards her, heart jumping, leaving him breathless. Ino - Ino was there. His Ino, no, another man's Ino, but Ino was there...Ino...he so longed for.

The world around him spun in a second he reached his hand out and Shikamaru fell, weak in the knees. She must've had heard it, because he saw her turn and reveal her pretty face.

Nara Shikamaru almost cried out loud. Ino he saw...she would never talk.

A sixteen year old Ino Yamanaka made her way towards him, half-running, as if afraid. Tears blurred his vision, muffled sobs escaping his lips - how stupid he was, goddamit. In one moment she was there and yet in another - she was so far away. But the girl he saw still came to him - and knelt before.

"Ino..."he whispered instantly, a smile of self-pity gracing his lips as he stared at her almost transparent face. Her perfect blue eyes met his hazel ones, and it was Ino giving him a smile. A small one...the one he almost forgot.

Shikamaru bowed his head for a second - in order to get a hold of himself before meeting her gaze again. He flashed a smile at her, the best his miserable self could pull out in order to keep her smiling. He didn't want to see her sad, not even this form of her. "You...you can't talk, can you?"he gently asked.

The girl's eyes closed for a second - and she nodded, so happy, as if she knew nothing about what he actually asked. Shikamaru raised a hand to cup her silver cheeks...but it never reached her. For Ino was never there.

He sighed, chuckling bitterly. His eyes locked with the girl's when suddenly Shikamaru allowed his body to sink into the cold grass. She blinked, bewildered, before falling back next to him.

She tried to snuggle up closer to him, but failed every single time. Shikamaru simply closed his eyes.

He refused to have a memory if he couldn't have reality.

The man of the shadows slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

He was woken up by a tingling feeling on his cheeks - a result of the painful kisses from small pebbles which incessantly hit his face.

Shikamaru groaned through gritted teeth, his hand instantly flew upwards in order to catch a persistent tormentor, but the giggling voice easily escaped. Annoyed man who realized his failure buried his face in forearm in order to protect himself and maybe loosen the tormentor's interest - he was desperate to sleep just a little more, even if it meant a single moment longer.

Three hushed voices screamed at one another, on his not so far left, and just when Shikamaru thought they gave up on him, a single foot punched his lower leg.

Shikamaru Nara was now undoubtedly awake.

He rose from his bed of grass and flowers, a morning grimace evident on his face. Sunlight hit his sleepy eyes, but Shikamaru ignored it, determined to find out whom did he owe yet another bruise on his aching body. And honestly, he was not surprised to find them there...

Round face of his godson, Akimichi Cho, was grinning right at him, not even a step away. His small chocolate eyes looked even smaller when he smiled, but Shikamaru was actually flustered by the stains that covered the boy's face - a sauce probably, but a simpleton would be able to confuse it for mud or even...Shikamaru shrugged off that thought, praying Cho was not that silly.

Knowing his godson was there, Shikamaru's eyes immediately proceeded to study the area - only to find Kushina Uzumaki standing above the resting figure of Yamanaka Asuma. Pink-haired girl bid him a 'Good morning' in her usual overly-sweet tone which Shikamaru never actually liked - too high pitched for his taste, but it resembled that of her mother when she was her age. Sensei's eyes came to rest on the figure stretched out on the ground, with his forehead protector tied around his neck. Shikamaru's eyes shone with bitterness as he studied him - for he was hers and yet not a part of him...

"Shikamaru-sensei!"Kushina chirped at him, so cheerful in such early morning - he flinched as her voice echoed inside his empty head, indicator of a hangover. Troublesome. Sakura's daughter was so troublesome that Shikamaru wondered how was Naruto even able to cope with such women. "Are we going to practice?! Reika-chan said her sensei already made them practice together, and she said it was really fun, but - I was actually wondering - are we honestly going to do it? I mean, sensei, I am not entirely sure I will be able to hurt Asuma-kun, he is just too..."

Shikamaru yawned - not only did he get to deal with Sakura but Naruto also. For a second he thought about drifting back to sleep, but doubted he would be allowed to by Kushina's constant blabbering. Troublesome, really troublesome. Well, he'll have to find a way.

He cleared his throat before addressing the girl. "Kushina." Naruto's blue eyes grew big in an instant and she shut her mouth.

"Do not talk until I address you."he ordered, surprised by the amount of authority he managed to force in his grumpy voice. Girl obviously noticed it, so she silently bit back her lip and nodded her head still as enthusiastic as before - a trait she inherited from Naruto. How...gah.

"Cho"he addressed the boy standing before him, his godson only smiled. Shikamaru had to inwardly thank Choji for not producing troublesome children, it made his life so much easier. "Wash your face." was all he said. Shikamaru saw how a brown-haired boy suppressed a cry - to him not being able to enjoy in dirt of his meal was equally horrible as not being able to eat. As far as Shikamaru remembered, Choji had a different comprehension of enjoying his meal.

Right when Shikamaru was about to give up on his authoritative attitude - his eyes caught a glimpse of black in the green grass.

Oh yes. There was him.

Ino's brash son.

He was jauntily lying in the grass, hands resting under his head - an image so familiar to his sensei. However, he disliked the boy from the moment his eyes met his - a cold person, indifferent, radiating with a feeling of superiority, emotionless child, one that won't respect him until he proves his worth. A brat. Overly-confident brat.

Damn.

"Asuma."he called his name prepared to gain no reaction, but to his surprise, boy's head turned his way and he sat up, blue eyes piercing through him. Shikamaru felt so naked under that gaze.

"Present, sensei."he answered, small, i-am-a-good-child smile appeared on his lips. His sensei had to remind himself to stay alert - for he could easily fool him.

"No spacing out."

Yamanaka nodded. "No spacing out."

Shikamaru went silent for a moment, consumed by the need to study the child's face - compare him to his father, dive in for even more reasons to justify his hate.

Asuma was an extremely good-looking boy, had almost every feature girls like Kushina were looking for in a boy. His dark hair was the color of the night Ino ran away with his father, leaving Shikamaru behind - it reached his shoulders, and Shikamaru swore it smelled of rain. Small oval face was pale, paler than Ino's - at least the one he remembered. He had those high cheekbones and full lips every girl wanted to kiss, but his eyes were the most prominent feature he possessed. They could enchant you, imprison you for hours, days, even years - as if they were magical. Especially his.

They shined with sweetest darkness, the one which told you his story, a poem of a child broken inside, misunderstood, yet admired for his chivalry and skill. A boy who turned every girl's head - they melted under his sadness, dreaming about a forbidden love story they could share. He fitted perfectly in the girls' perception of a knight haunted by past - or so Shikamaru thought. He knew nothing about him, but found everything inside him - the same story his father once kept hidden.

But now, Shikamaru hoped he wasn't right.

He shook his head to escape from dark thoughts - right now he didn't want them.

"Team, I would appreciate if you introduced yourselves - there should be no secrets between any of you. You're a family now - and to protect those bonds nothing shall remain hidden."he uttered. Children's eyes grew wide - wisdom, they found wisdom in them, Shikamaru knew, just like every child of their age. He couldn't blame them for their innocence.

"Asuma, I'd like you to start."

Corner of the boy's lip curved, causing Kushina to almost fall apart. Shikamaru listed it under the 'annoying' section of the girl's traits.

Asuma looked at her with a corner of his eye - obviously irritated by it. However, he ignored her. Yamanaka Asuma spoke in distant, velvet voice:

"Yamanaka Asuma. My name. But, will it mean anything to you sensei, or anyone? No. It never will - but if I achieve something, if I become Hokage...maybe then they will love me, remember me. By good, not bad. Mother says I'm good at fighting, have a bright future before me, but I believe there is so much more to work on. I grew up in Amegakure and transferred here by my mother's wish. I love flowers and sky. My hobby is watching people, analyzing them - I find peace in it. I am looking forward to working with you, sensei."

His clear and ambitious tone left other two genins wordless, mainly Kushina who was on the verge of crying, deeply touched by Asuma's words. Shikamaru was impressed - but still considered him a boaster who actually enjoys the attention he gets from women and less-talented - he tried too hard to break through the child's mask and discover his true intentions, but Asuma was unreadable. A little genius.

"Kushina"Shikamaru half-yelled through gritted teeth causing the girl to jump. But not much time passed before she talked.

"Uzumaki Kushina! Hokage's daughter and a first born child. I aim to one day be Hokage's wife- just like my mum."she giggled, glancing towards Asuma. Boy was busy staring at the sky. "Well, my hobby is reading, usually manga, but mum loves it when I read medical books and says I have a big potential to become a great medical-nin! Isn't that great, sensei?"she finished with a smile.

"Very good, Kushina."he commended her. The girl squealed - how easy she was to please.

"Cho."Shikamaru addressed his best friend's son.

Chubby boy looked as if someone just forced him to run over a kunai field. "I-I...I am Akimichi Cho. S-son of Choji and Asuka...I love...ramen. And...one day will be the head of the Akimichi clan."

"What else, Cho?"Shikamaru asked the boy. Both Asuma and Kushina stared at him with interest.

"Well, I...I love drawing. Father says I'm pretty good at it, but I doubt it, there are people way better than I am. I also want to, well, marry one day. To a kind and beautiful woman."Cho blushed.

"Ah, that is so romantic, Cho!"Kushina screamed, much to Shikamaru's dislike. Nonetheless, Cho seemed more than satisfied with troublesome girl's reaction - Shikamaru feared his face was on fire.

"You love to paint?"Asuma asked. Cho suddenly seemed so small under the taller boy's authoritative gaze. "What kind of things do you paint?"

"W-well, usually...flowers, and people. Usual things."he smiled, embarrassed.

Asuma didn't even look at him. "My mother said father loved to draw."he commented, obviously for himself. Shikamaru studied him, in wonder.

"What happened to him, Asuma-kun?"his fangirl asked, voice filled with worry. Currently, Shikamaru loved her curiosity.

The boy did not answer at first, looking at the grass, but upon noticing his answer was expected, child cleared his throat.

"I never met him."

Cold wind blew between them - as if sent by blue eyes themselves, who stared at Shikamaru's earthy gaze. It felt so personal, so intimate that Kushina who tried to capture even the slightest reaction seemed so embarrassed with her action. She watched the two in silent awe - how powerful did they seem to her little eyes. Her sensei, magnificent in his wisdom and intellect, and powers Kushina was yet to discover. Asuma...her knight in shining armor, he was so beautiful and seemed so...bright, unreadable. A boy destined to do great things.

A son of a hero...and a son of a murderer. So similar and yet so different.

Kushina wondered if that was the case with every genius, but feared to ask since both sensei and Asuma seemed to be out of the mood for chit-chat or bringing out such sensitive themes. There was just something about them that made her feel the invisible bond which connected them. Bond Kushina was still too young to understand...

Cho's stomach made a deafening sound.

"Cho!"girl yelled at the ashamed boy whose face turned bright red the moment his eyes met hers. "How can you be hungry almost every hour?!"

"I-I am sorry, Kushina-chan...I..."

"It's fine."said the two in unison. Kushina's mouth opened in protest, but the moment she noticed sensei's expression, she shut it and obediently nodded.

"You want to go grab something to eat, Cho?"Shikamaru asked. "It's on me. For all of you."

Starving child's face lit up, imitating the Sun.

"Sensei!"Cho cried, giving Shikamaru a bone-crushing hug. Nara prayed to survive not only that, but also his appetite.

Only a second longer - and he would've died.

"Oi, Cho"Asuma called the chubby boy from a branch. "Let's race till there." Yamanaka disappeared in an instant, gracefully jumping from tree to tree. At first, Akimichi only watched after him, but then hurried, moving more skillful than Shikamaru actually thought he was able to.

He rose to his feet. Troublesome - going after children was more than troublesome.

"Kushina"he called for the girl who stared at him, absent-mindedly. "Come, we gotta move."

Uzumaki Kushina stared at her sensei's back long before she joined him - weighing how much good and bad was left there in him, just like in Asuma. But like it mattered, anyway, her mum always used to say goods and bads do not define a person, and Kushina was sure she was right. And of one thing she was even more sure.

They both had a damaged heart.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**sumtyms- Thank you, I am glad you are excited, it makes me really happy. About Ino and Shikamaru...I don't want to spoil anything to you, so I will just say that it will be interesting. :) **

**to both guests-Thank you for your reviews. I won't say if Asuma is Shikamaru's or Sasuke's, but I will just say how surprised I am that no one remembered Sai. Of course, it doesn't have to mean Asuma is Sai's kid.**

**Ann- Thank you, I am happy you liked the opening chapter, and I hope you'll continue following my story :)**

**onceuponabloodynight-Thank you. It means a lot to me when I hear someone is excited about my story. I hope you also enjoyed reading this chapter :)**


	3. Another Asuma

**Chapter 3: Another Asuma**

_Once upon a time, there was a princess of another kind with a golden hair which shined, eternal like the Sun. She captured every heart with her smile, her laughter like a tenderest sung lullaby. Princess was one of the kindest people you could ever meet, but still had her many flaws - perfection unknown to her heart. However, princess, like every little girl, dreamed about love. To live happily ever after_, _was the desire of her heart._

_But, little princess wanted love not like those in fairy tales you were told about, she didn't want a prince to come and save her, nor the prettiest man on Earth - all princess wanted was a kind heart to love her and cherish her for better, for worse. A love that does not cease with time, but becomes greater with every passing daylight, love the deepens with trust and years. Oh, what a beautiful wish!_

_Nevertheless, little princess was unhappy - for her friends laughed at her dream. A fragile heart was broken, hiding. Sun had already sunk into the west and night came, creeping slowly. Little princess feared darkness and so she wept even more, wanting to go home. Her cries echoed and echoed but no one heard._

_No one except a small genie who wandered the woods._

_Tiny creature followed the sound through the woods - until he reached the shaking figure of the girl. A ghost, who had never met a human in his life, first feared the girl, but upon noticing how she was hurt, afraid, he gathered some courage and came before her._

_"Hello, hello"sang the green ghost. "I see you are lost! How can I help you, little lady?"_

_Princess, who still wept, raised her head to see the one who talked. Her heart jumped when eyes saw the levitating form of a ghost, - but princess calmed, upon seeing the creature's kind smile._

_"Hello."whispered the small voice. _

_"Hello, hello!"repeated the ghost, making her smile. "What caused you to cry, little lady?"_

_The girl's face saddened. "My friends. They laughed at my dream."_

_"Oh!"the ghost spun around. "And may I know what is that you desire?"_

_"Love."uttered the girl, her cheeks red as a flame as she spoke. "But not just any kind of love. I want...true love."_

_"True love?"ghost arched a silver eyebrow at her._

_"Yes,"princess nodded. "True love."_

_"Then, I must say, you're in the right place!"announced the ghost excitedly. "I am a ghost, I can help you with your wish!"_

_Princess smiled a genuine smile. "You can?"_

_"Of course I can!"he laughed. "I can help you decide."_

_"Decide? But...what shall I decide?"_

_Genie bent down, pressing a feather-like finger to her heart. "Your heart's true desire. The meaning of your 'true love'."_

_Excited princess clasped her hands._

_"Yes, yes, please,help me! Help me!"she pleaded in a voice of a doe. Ghost suddenly felt warmth - the kindess which shined from the girl._

_He flew up in the air, near the branches, and spread his arms._

_"Now, close your eyes! I will cast a spell and it will repeat itself in your mind three times. When it's done, you will tell me what is it your heart truly desires."_

_Little girl gasped, closing her eyes._

_A ghost cast a spell - a magical dust fell from the air. The girl breathed it's sweet scent and was soon thrown in a world unknown._

_The night was bright, pearl moonlight shined upon a meadow, as a golden iris flower rested in it's middle, all alone. It swayed as if music played, laughing cheerfully, happier than ever. Little princess wanted to come closer to it, but upon seeing a dark beast that neared, she hid behind the tree - fearing for the destiny of a little flower._

_The beast reached it's destination - and laid there, before the flower. Princess' eyes widened._

_"Hello, little flower."it spoke, softly. "I have returned. To see you."_

_A little being that danced, stopped suddenly and looked at the dark panther, lovingly._

_"Really? You have returned? Just for me?"it asked._

_"Yes."panther lied. Princess couldn't believe how beautiful the beast was, but still it scared her, scared so much she wanted to cry, but held herself together. Oh, how she wanted to be brave._

_'It must mean he loves me', flowers thoughts echoed through princess' mind. Little girl gasped, astonished. How could panther lie when flower loved him so? What was inside it's heart? If she could only understand why..._

_"Then"flower spoke, smiling tenderly. "will you stay?"_

_"I will."beast lied again. "I will..."_

_"Oh, how happy I am!"little one exclaimed and wrapped it's leaves around the panther's soft neck. Sinner's eyes darkened, and princess swore she could see tears._

_In a blink of a second, panther was there, standing in front of her, she was no longer hidden. Princess let out a muffled scream._

_"I won't hurt you, little one."beast whispered, but princess refused to believe knowing how he lied to the little flower. Instead, she grabbed a fallen branch which laid there, on the soft grass. She held onto it so tight. Panther chuckled._

_"You can't fight me. You would never win. And I am not lying, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"You lied to her! And she loves you! How could you?!"yelled a little puffed face. _

_Panther's face fell and it exhaled. "I do love her."he said. "But I can't make promises. She may love me, but she does so just because she sees only me - and she made me perfect in her mind. You cannot understand...I love her. But I can't promise to stay and she can one day realize her true feelings, her infatuation...She thinks I am the one...but what if I'm not? Is that what you really want? For her, for us?"_

_Little girl simply watched. Love...what kind of true love is that? When you believe...in something that's not? Princess did not understand._

_Slowly, panther vanished away._

_She found herself in the meadow, the same one, only during the day. Sun shined on the golden iris, so beautiful it looked, growing in peace. Next to it, lied a brown roebuck. So young did a little one seem, however, wisdom of hundred years shined in those eyes and it made him seem so trustworthy and peaceful - a lovely sight. It made princess smile._

_"The Sun is so bright."flower's little voice spoke up. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"_

_Roebuck looked it's way. "It is. It's always beautiful with you around."_

_Flower giggled. "How long do you think it will stay like this?"it asked._

_Animal went silent. "It won't stay. I can smell the storm coming."_

_"What? No...No!"flower cried. "The Sun will shine. Forever."_

_'If only I could grant you that forever...', roebuck thought._

_Princess found herself alone again, with a gracious animal resting beside her. It's autumn-like eyes seemed to pierce through her._

_"Why couldn't Sun stay forever?"she asked in a sad tone. Roebuck laid his light head on the top of her lap._

_"Many obstacles are there, before us, some she cannot see. Everything is bright for her, and I see it the way it is - or may be. Is that the kind of love you want for her? Our arguments, our differences can separate us. Is that really what you want? For her? For me?"_

_Differences...too huge. What kind of true love was that?_

_For the third time, she was in the meadow, in the dusk._

_Bear stood there above the flower who cried. Princess' heart clenched - she wanted to save it, protect it from any harm. A little soul that shared her dream of one true love..._

_"Why?"it sobbed. "Why us...?"_

_"I am sorry."bear swallowed, bitterly. "They need me." Somehow, princess felt a stab in her heart. Lies. Bear's words were lies, but...somewhat different lies from those she heard from the panther. Was this...? What is this?_

_"I will wait for you!"flower announced, holding tightly onto it's heart._

_"You must not."bear argued. "I may not return. Seek happiness, little one."_

_Again, princess stood before the third animal. Bear's height shielded her from the last rays of sleepy Sun. It seemed so magnificent in it's black hair, not malevolent at all, but peaceful, even if she couldn't read anything from it's face._

_"You lied."she said, small arms crossed at her rib cage._

_"I did."bear nodded. "I love her, she loves me, but there are duties that separate us. I don't know who I am and she is as bright as the Sun...it can't be helped. Do you really want that kind of love? For her? For us?"_

_Love that has no future...What kind of true love was that?_

_It felt like she fell from the up above, back to her own body, small and fragile. Princess blinked a couple times, before her eyes met those of the genie._

_"What did you decide?"happy ghost asked. Princess stared at him, weighing her choices. It would've taken days, but...when heart truly knows what it desires, there is nothing time can do against it, even if it may be wrong or right, time cannot change it. No one can._

_"Yes, I've decided."princess said._

_...This is where I end - and you begin. Fill it in when you decide...and chase your fate._

_I love you._

Her fingers traced across the last written sentence, before she closed it, with a sigh.

She leaves the book on the night table, and pulls the soft covers over her son's small body. Her lips curve in a smile filled with love, before she leans in and plants a kiss to his little pale cheek.

Asuma frowns, burying his head into the pillow.

Ino chuckled, pressing a once delicate hand to her mouth. Scars shone silver under the moonlight - thousand reminders of who she is, to detach that thought from her opinion of who she was...supposed to be. Just one look at them made it all clear.

She lowered her hand, trying so hard not to shudder at the memory, but urges she could not control. Ino shuddered as if she was cold.

Eyes of the sky met the illuminated picture of the starless night, the blue corn moon.

_'He'll always be safe. As long as I'm watching...'_

Mind-wanderer took the book from the table, and - with a last glance to her son's sleeping form - Yamanaka Ino left, ignoring the cry of a lone wolf from somewhere deep, deep in the woods.

* * *

He couldn't possibly believe he accepted this.

It was so troublesome - how could he not conclude it in a moment _Uzumaki Kushina_ suggested, no, pleaded for it? After all, she was Naruto's daughter, what did he expect? A civilised little creature like Inuzuka Neji of the Team 8? No, definitely no. Shikamaru was not a fool.

But yet, he _was_ easily fooled.

Kunai flew towards him from the left, but Shikamaru didn't even move to dodge it. Too slow, too clumsily thrown to have any effect - and just like he had predicted, it hit the tree above his head, but the lack of strength and fierce caused it to fall out from the crack it created right to his face. Shikamaru sighed, too lazy to move.

"Lower, Kushina."he instructed, fingers lazily entwined at the back of his head. "You won't be able to protect a slug if you continue like that."

He supposed it had to hit the girl, give her some flame to feed on, but he was actually surprised when he heard her "Hai, sensei!"yelled in a single breath.

Shikamaru - wanting to know - opened one eye to stare at the girl.

Kushina.

She moved with the grace of a wild animal as she avoided the forceful attacks of the other girl, too fast, too clever to allow herself to be caught - too proud. Her feet barely touched the ground as she twirled and danced, landing casual kicks onto the other girl's body parts - persistent and fiery, just like Sakura. Little pink-haired monster held kunai so tightly in her hand Shikamaru believed it was already imprinted in her skin - the color of her grandmother's hair.

Shikamaru didn't seem so surprised when she was done with the opponent - at least according to his assessment - in less than twenty seconds. A real little monster.

The blonde - Rukia of the Team 9 who landed flat on the ground after Kushina's small but strong foot hit her belly - was up so quickly, charging an attack at Shikamaru's promising student - yelling her heart out. Kushina showed no fear. Silly child stood, her feet buried in the dirt, and waited for the girl to come closer. Nara man was about to react, make his shadows move, but Kushina...little monster was one step ahead. And it made Shikamaru smile...

Rukia was there, about to land the fatal hit - when Kushina's body just...vanished as if it was never there. Blonde was left bewildered, turning around in pure fear, eyes everywhere except on her sensei.

And Kushina was exactly there.

"Aham."soft, proud voice of Hokage's daughter reached the foolish girl - Rukia turned, wide-eyed when she met with the girl.

Kushina was there, crouching on the branch where Udon - sensei of Rukia's Team - rested, seeming half-asleep. Her kunai was lightly pressed to his skin - a win-win situation. It left no choice to the humiliated girl.

Her weapon slipped through her fingers.

Disappointed, the blond girl fell to her knees, showing Kushina her... loyalty? Shikamaru raised eyebrows at her gesture, astonished, wondering if there was something he missed. However, judging by the shocked expressions the gesture put on the faces of Rukia's teammates, it was everything but expected.

"You win."hissed the blonde. Kushina flashed a smug smile at her - an image of Sakura during her fight with Ino flashed through Shikamaru's mind, it took him some time to actually come back. Child lowered her weapon and moved away from Udon who still seemed to be sleeping - or was just too lazy to move a finger. Kushina was on the ground in a second - she passed by the girl who drowned herself in pity, and stopped under Shikamaru's tree.

"Am I able to protect a slug now, sensei?"she asked, again in that overly sweet tone that reminded Shikamaru of cotton candy - he believed it would have her voice if only it was able to speak.

Corners of his lips raised. "You are, Kushina."he confirmed.

The girl threw back her hair and sent a silly-looking seductive look towards Asuma who seemed to mind his own business. Shikamaru sighed - Kushina seemed to never learn, like Sakura, so much like Sakura.

But...Rukia was...Rukia was Ino - Ino in all her devotion, loyalty and determination. Ino in all the love she felt for Sakura, like Rukia did for this girl. She was Ino...in her desperation to keep them together. But just like Sakura, Kushina could not understand.

He doubted Kushina will ever be able to understand...

Right when he was about to lean back onto the tree and continue his resting, Yamanaka Asuma rose to his feet and came to stand in the middle of the field. It caught Shikamaru's interest for the second time this afternoon, and he knew this was going to be good.

Team Udon was kneeling next to defeated Rukia, when Sa- Asuma (Shikamaru mentally slapped himself), appeared above them - like a shadow. Sato, the spiky-haired boy with his forehead protector tied around shoulder, was the first one to face Asuma's glaring expression.

"What do you want? We lost. It's all settled."the boy stated in a calm tone. Asuma seemed disinterested in what he was saying, his eyes glued on the shaking form of a girl.

"Nothing, just..."

"Then move."Sato cut him off, with a light punch in the gut. Shikamaru slapped himself for Sato's sake - this was no good.

Brown haired boy knelt back beside Rukia, pulling her closer. Blonde girl did nothing to stop him.

However, Asuma did.

"Sato"he called out for him, and slightly irritated boy raised his head, ready to insult Asuma in any given time, but a punch in the face sent him flying couple feet away. Rukia gasped.

"We do not want our comrades to kneel before us. But you, Sato...I don't think of you as my comrade."Asuma spoke, his hand stretched before Rukia's face. Girl studied it, astonished. "You were great, Rukia."

"A-Asuma-kun..."Kushina whispered from her spot next to Cho. Shikamaru's eyes averted on her figure and the man felt responsibility to soothe her, but Cho's hands slowly encircled her frame from behind. Kushina seemed to stand tall. Women...he'll never understand their masochistic need to love a man who does not love them in return - do they not realise that life can be easier?

He knew - he didn't even need to look - that Rukia accepted Asuma's hand, in a moment he saw Kushina shake.

But he didn't expect her to break...

"ASUMA!"girl screamed, turning every head towards the boy and the blonde whose hand he held so securely, like world around them did not exist. Or it just seemed to him...

Sato was running right at them, fast, so fast Shikamaru couldn't possibly stop him from his spot, and Udon - who tried - was left behind, lying on the ground.

Shikamaru saw how Asuma's eyes widened when he noticed the Byakuugan in Sato's eyes - and he pushed Rukia aside, right in time...For Sato planned to kill them both.

"JUKEN!"the boy screamed his lungs out as he shoved his palm right into...Asuma's stomach.

The world seemed to stop.

"YAMANAKA!"Shikamaru screamed, sensing his legs move - he was on the ground in a split second, running towards Ino's boy, but it didn't...It just didn't seem enough. He was too slow, goddamit, he was too slow...

Brash...smarty-pants, independent...self-sufficient...Somehow, Shikamaru regretted all those names.

Asuma fell on the grass, Shikamaru had no time to make sure he was right and didn't seem to care if that was Kushina running to his side or anyone else - his eyes were on the boy. The stupid boy...

He pushed him out of the way - before Sato was able to land another hit on Asuma's unmoving body. Shikamaru didn't care what the hell was going to happen with him - he sent them both into the tree, his head hurt, but the boy was unconscious. Stupid boy...

"Asuma! ASUMA!"Kushina frantically shook her comrade's body with Cho by her side, Cho who tried to calm her down. Shikamaru barely pushed himself to stand - he was bleeding, he knew, by the dull pain in the back of his head. He was going through this again...her helpless cries as she tried to heal him...Cho's...Choji's tears...

"A-Asuma..."he uttered while falling to his feet. Kushina's mad eyes pierced through him, and her voice...the strength it offered made him sane.

"Carry him! Sensei, carry him to my mother, you have to!"

"Kushina..."

"NO! Cho, she can save him! She saved sensei once, she CAN save ASUMA!"

Shikamaru needn't be told twice.

He took the boy in his arms and stood up - unsure, stumbling, but he walked and it was what mattered. They...He won't be hearing yet another last words.

"Take care of them."he ordered to his children, but Kushina simply pushed him away.

"GO!"she screamed at him. "GO SENSEI, GO!"

_Save him..._

Shikamaru ran. He ran and ran and ran like there was no tommorow. He couldn't see properly, everything was a blur, but he knew exactly where to go. His instincts...Asuma-sensei's voice led him on. Ino...Asuma-sensei would never allow her boy to die. Not Ino's...Not the son of a girl Asuma-sensei gave so much to.

He reached Sakura and Naruto's house in less then ten minutes - and met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Shikamaru..."Sakura gasped upon seeing him, but he did not answer. He took a step forward and gave her the boy...

"Ino...Save him."

Shikamaru Nara swore he saw a glimpse of blue eyes as his mind slowly drifted apart.

* * *

**AN: Hold onto me - Thank you for your review. I hope you will continue to follow my story, it makes me happy when I know someone took a little of his time to review or read my story.**

**Thanks again, to everyone.**

**This chapter is a bit sad, but I assure you, the other will mark the beginning of ShikaIno's romance. :)**


	4. Flower song

**Chapter 4: Flower song**

He didn't realise it was her voice that woke him up - her lullaby silently sung.

He heard her somewhere, in the distant corners of his mind, in this lonely room - but wasn't able to register until the feeling of her presence made him open his eyes.

Blinding darkness surrounded him - it took time for silhouettes to sink in. Closets, hutches and shelves filled with bottles and glasses, medicines Shikamaru has never seen in his life - and wasn't interested in even now. He witnessed the game of light played on the wall, by the candles that slowly seemed to die. The pictures beside his head, of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke...Team 7. Kakashi-sensei. Kushina's first birthday. Ino and Sakura in their teenage years...All of it so real - with a chimerical sight behind it.

Her.

Just when he had lost hope.

She seemed like an angel - with shadow painting halo over her head and golden glow in her silk blonde hair. The melody she sang reminded him of a lullaby Kurenai often whispered to her and Asuma's son - Flower song, he believed she called it that way. No matter how much he loved to listen her, Ino was...Ino. She sang it with bitterness of a lost love Shikamaru could not understand - how could she regret it, the past, when the man she loved was hers completely, the father of her son?

Then it struck him.

Asuma...What if Asuma was...? No, he refused to believe so. He was her son - and Ino and his father were both fighters, the only two people he knew who had known despair and it's darkest depths. So Shikamaru locked that thought away, lost in her form.

Ino Yamanaka silently sang.

"_Sleep my little flower_

_As I whisper you of love _

_My beautiful dove_

_As hours come to an end_

_My love in you will blend_

_Oh my little flower_

_Tell me about your sweet lover_

_As I cradle you tonight_

_Birds watching us in flight_

_My son, you will shine bright_

_Angle's will carry our song to a morning light_

_As father is watching over you tonight_

_My fair knight_

_Moonlight may cradle you in it's bed of stars_

_To keep you away from any scars_

_I'll sing you your song this night_

_Under the stars so white_

_I'll whisper you of love_

_My beautiful dove_

_As hours come to an end_

_My love in you will blend_

_As hours come to an end_

_My love in you will blend_

_Sleep tight,_

_My sweet, sweet delight."_

Azure blue met deer brown in a moment silence ate even the last echo of the sound.

Ino Yamanaka.

This angel-like woman looked exactly like the one he dreamed in on that meadow - except those scars he could clearly see even under the light of the candles, silver kisses on her skin. They made his eyes widen, but he swallowed it, reminding himself it was none of his business. Her face hadn't changed - full rosy lips, straight nose and pretty sky-like eyes, only they held much more wisdom, proved that she has seen the horrors of life. He didn't remember them like that. Ino was...Ino. Thin, thinner than ever, but it seemed to him she was still healthy - or so he hoped. Ino...how life has changed her.

His daydream was interrupted by her movements, she left the tea bowl on the table and was walking right towards him, to sit on a chair beside his bed. His eyes never left hers.

"You're awake, Shika."she smiled at him, sincerely, as if a huge weight was taken off her shoulders - but he felt like his still remained. Even in her presence, nothing has changed.

Shikamaru bit back the words he wanted to say, declarations of love and hate, time they lost and everything he held inside. But it all felt like it was too soon - or maybe too late.

"How-"instead he coughed. "For how long...was I out?"

"Four days."she whispered as her fingers moved to touch his hand. He studied her innocent gesture, his insides burning, nevertheless, Shikamaru dared not to move his hand. Her touch felt too good...it has been years. And he still longed for it. Craved, with the same gear. He was enchanted, and only now did he come to realise that.

He studied the picture of them, the way things played themselves out. And it looked like everything else...when in truth it was so fake. Her hand in his. Him smiling. As if nothing was ever between them, as if she never left and as if he never drowned himself in another...so perfect when it wasn't. So...why? Why was he - why was she - doing that? A fool. He was nothing but a fool.

"Asuma woke up seven hours ago"Ino continued, capturing his interest. "He's fine, although still weak. But...he's alive. And I can't tell you how happy I am, Shikamaru!" Silver danced in her eyes. "Thank you...thank you so much..."

"It's nothing."he replied, memory of her escape still present in his mind. It played itself before his eyes, clouding his vision, making it hard to distinguish illusion from reality of her sitting there. What in world was he feeling? What in world was happening? Shikamaru couldn't tell.

"Asuma is my student. I couldn't... let him die."

"I know...I know. But, you saved him and that-"

"It was Kushina who made me realise the situation. And it was Sakura who saved him. I had nothing to do with it."he said, a little too harsh. Ino didn't seem surprised.

"You couldn't let him end up like sensei did."

"I couldn't."Shikamaru nodded, reluctantly. "But if it wasn't for Kushina, he wouldn't be here."

It left her speechless. She allowed silence to settle in between them, but not for long. Ino had no intention to leave it like that -such a troublesome woman she was. He had almost forgot...

"Why?"

Shikamaru glanced at her, eyebrows raised. "Why, what?"

"You."Ino said. "What makes you act like this? Is it me? Is it Asuma? Or is it _him_?"

Nara inwardly smirked. "What makes you think it's any of you? Is it because you're still thinking about it?"

"Shikamaru..."

"Everything's fine, Ino. I'm good. You're good. You have a son, I don't. You're happy, at least you seem so, have everything you ever wanted and yes, I'm just like you had predicted when we were little - a failure, a coon. Good for you Ino, you've predicted it well."

She detached her hand from his and stood up, but still had no intentions to leave.

"You wouldn't understand, Shikamaru. Why I left, why I left everything I knew and everyone I loved...You wouldn't understand."

"I didn't understand. Choji didn't understand. Sakura didn't too, even though she tried so hard to pretend like she knew -"

"She_ did_ know. You would too, if only you dared to look."she interrupted him.

"I had nothing to see. Except him."man of the shadows spat.

"Him?"Ino laughed. "Then, it's all about him, isn't it? How did _he_ get the girl? How did she escape with _him_ instead of staying here with me? Shikamaru...do you not hear yourself? You don't hate me. In fact, you despise me for choosing him - for choosing the horrible man, man you always hated. Did you ever ask yourself why did I do that, huh? Let me guess, you never did."

"I had nothing to ask myself!"he yelled, coming to sit, halfway to her face. "You just left, Ino! You left! You didn't even give us a chance!"

"What chance?!"she yelled back. "We were _destroyed_ Shikamaru! _You _chose to destoy us there, on that battlefield! You just...How...how could you? How could you even -?"

"It wasn't like that, Ino. You know it."

"You have always expected me to know. I am a mind-wanderer Shikamaru, but I can't read your thoughts."

"You say it like it's all my fault..."

"Don't. I don't want to listen those -"

He grabbed her wrists, ignoring the pain in the very back of his head and the dizziness, all he felt was her and her soft breath just inches away. Her lips...he wanted to taste them.

What made him do this - he didn't know. Maybe it was her or maybe it was the fact that once, just this once, he found himself ready, willing to forget everything there ever was. To start over. Just the two of them and her Asuma. He thought about it, he, who never did such things in life - Shikamaru was ready to give in to her, once and for all. Because of love. Because Ino was everything he knew, wanted, loved and adored. She was Ino and he was rightfully hers.

Only if she said so.

"I hate you."he whispered. Ino arched a blonde eyebrow. "I thought you should know that."

"You can't...delete everything like this...Shika..."she moaned, tempted by the tickling of his breath. Her mind was already clouded.

"I can't. But I wish I could."he agreed, leaning in a bit closer. She didn't answer, but moved forward to simply meet his lips, even for a single second.

And they met - but Yamanaka Ino backed away.

It was just like thirteen years ago - Shikamaru felt so alone.

"You have to understand...Shikamaru, we'll never be the same."

He was there again - in the garden of her house, under the moonlight.

'_Shikamaru...what do I have left?'she whispered, gazing at the fading flowers in her hand. He stood above her - a guardian angel._

_He smiled. 'Me. Us. Everything. Life.'_

_Ino exhaled. 'I don't...Shikamaru...we'll never be the same.'_

He almost laughed at how right she was. They were nothing but...gilded butterflies.

"There's nothing."he spoke, letting her go. Here, they began to fall. "There's nothing I need to understand."

Ino gritted her teeth, to hide the tears. "If you would only let me explain-"

He shook his head. "Go."

"Shikamaru-"

"GO!"

Blonde fliched on his tone. She stood there about a second longer, but then swiftly disappeared. And somehow he didn't care.

Shikamaru laid back into his bed and covered his eyes with forearm, as if he'll protect himself from the candle's light.

He cried.

* * *

"You know, sensei"Uzumaki Kushina spoke to him seven days after his return - when they were simply lazing out on the grass, waiting for the duo to finally show up - bringing the topic out of nowhere. "I think I've fallen in love."

_Love. _He groaned. Everything but love.

"Ne, sensei, what should I do about it? You're a grown up man, I _suppose _you're experienced with love, girls and stuff, so...advise me. What am I to do?"

Shikamaru raised his head slightly, caught off guard by her question.

"Girls?"he said. "You're interested in a girl?"

Kushina's little face instantly went red. "No, sensei!"she jumped, throwing herself on top of him - Shikamaru felt the precious air leaving his body. "I would never...that's just...sensei!" He immediately regretted his decision to tease his way out of this.

"Oi, oi"he breathed out, as the girl continued to jump, breaking his bones - he could just feel them crack and could do nothing. "Troublesome child! I take it back."Shikamaru groaned. She stopped for a moment, to decipher the seriousness of his words - born to be a torturer, like her mother. But...it seemed like a common thing. Men always lost to troublesome women. Pinkette flashed a content smile at him - sometimes, Shikamaru thought, he gave her too much freedom over him, for Kushina believed she was the one superior. How...troublesome.

"So, I need an advice."girl repeated, still sitting on top of his chest. "What shall I do to make him notice me, sensei?"

"Throw a branch at him. Be violent. Men love that. In fact, that's exactly how your mother won over your father." He shifted his face to the left, using Kushina as a Sun protector. Good girl, even better parasol.

"Well, I tried to be violent, but...he seems to be quiet afraid of me when I'm in that state."child complained.

"Great. It means it's working."

"It does?!"

"Yes - move your head a bit to the left, Kushina, yes, stop there - it means it's working."

"You're the best sensei!"girl jumped again. Shikamaru was sure his lungs were seriously damaged - another two or three weeks out of work and socializing with them, the monster team. He could cope with that.

Kushina was already on a branch somewhere above his head, making pine needles fall to his head. It took a great deal of his self control not to shout at the girl.

"When are the boys coming?"she whined, shaking the branch. Sensei gave up on his slumber - Sakura's daughter was just too troublesome. Inevitable.

"I don't know"he said while coming to sit. "and I don't care."

Too late.

"Watch out, sensei!"he recognised Cho's voice coming from somewhere, and opened his eyes to meet with a kunai flying towards him. Nara sighed.

Weapon simply scratched his pineapple hair.

"Too off balance, Cho."he yelled for the boy to hear, but Akimichi heir was right there, sitting in front of him. Troublesome, even Cho became troublesome.

Branch hit his head - and Kushina appeared by Cho's side, blushing like mad.

"Cho! You're late!"she screamed.

"S-sorry, Kushina-chan, I..."

"Sensei."

Three heads turned to face the boy who came from the shadows, as if from the deepest darkness of the woods. Shikamaru studied him carefully - the boy went hunting, blood was sprayed across his clothes, but it was not what worried him. It were those eyes. Baby blue - shadows creeping inside them, something Shikamaru recongised as fear.

Fear...?

"Asuma"Shikamaru frowned, to hide his own anxiety. "What is it?"

"Sensei..."he voiced it, again, almost as if that word will help him, make all the bad go away. Asuma was asking him to do so - to save him...from _him_. "He...he came."

Deer's eyes widened.

"Huh? Who came, Asuma-kun? Where?"Kushina asked, still pulling Cho's hair, making the boy cry in vain. Asuma heard them, but didn't answer. Not until Shikamaru's weight finally settled, the same pain he'll never get rid off.

"_He _came."this time he spoke with despise, clutching his fists. Kushina touched his hand.

"My father."

Shikamaru almost lost his temper, he almost slapped the boy for saying that name. He would rather burn, rather die in unbearable pain than hear his name - imagine her...with him.

"Sa -"

Shikamaru covered his ears. What a pitiful existence he was.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Gustave Moliere- Thank you for your review. :) Fourth chapter is finally up, so, I hope you will read it :)**

**Hold Onto Me- Well, when I said 'he' I was referring to everyone in general, but, it doesn't matter, anyway xD Thank you for your review, and I hope this chapter did not disappoint you :)**

**Guest- Thank you for your review and kind words, it means a lot. :) I hope you'll continue to follow my story. I promise to you all, it's finally getting interesting ^^**

**Thank you everyone for you reviews and for reading and following my story. I am very happy to know you find it interesting and worth reading :)**


	5. We are who we are

**Chapter five: We are who we are**

"I assure you, Shikamaru"whispered the lips of the white haired Hatake Kakashi through the soft black fabric, as his eye studied the younger man's bent figure. "It was just that letter. He left nothing else."

"It doesn't mean he won't return."said Inuzuka Kiba who was resting on one of the counters in the Yamanaka's small kitchen. His eyes took in Ino's form for the tenth time this evening - much to Shikamaru's dislike...and dismay. "We should keep an eye on them."

"It was only a letter!"Ino snapped at him, at Shikamaru's surprise. "A letter! You know, those you send to your children when you're away and miss them!"

"This isn't just any letter, Ino."Kiba hissed. "He said he'd come - and take you two away!"

Blonde rolled her eyes, losing patience with these men. Seven hours. They have been here for the past seven hours, ever since Asuma brought Shikamaru - and they did nothing, only re-read the letter thousand times, seven hundred of them out loud, and argued among themselves and with her. Useless, they were nothing but useless. However, Ino did not blame them. None of them knew - and she couldn't make them understand.

"If it was of any great importance, I would already be running away."in the end she said, slowly, averting many gazes.

"What do you mean by that, Ino?"Kakashi asked, studying her a bit too carefully. Shikamaru was at the edge of snapping at him.

"I mean what I say"Ino answered, taking a step towards Naruto, looking at him. "I would run away if I sensed any danger."

"So, you ran away from Amegakure?"Kiba asked - to Shikamaru's surprise, Ino flinched, turning towards him with the caution and rage of a lioness, as if Kiba dared to touch her child or lover.

"You-you don't know anything."she hissed, clutching hands.

"Oh stop with those secrets already, Yamanaka!"he barked. "The reason we're here is to help you - and with you...it's not going anywhere. I just wonder...Do you just love him so much that it made you this blind?"

Her eyes opened wide - and Kiba reached the very edge.

He didn't see it coming, oblivious, when she gritted her teeth with glassy eyes - and punched him in the face.

Inuzuka fell to the ground and Naruto held Ino back, to stop her from killing him - a father, a married man. But Shikamaru wasn't sure if she would ever regret it.

"You know nothing!"Ino screamed, making eyes widen. "You think living like we did was wonderful?! You think that all the sacrifices he made for me and that kid were nothing?! Do you even know how it was to live and know you can die any moment?! YOU KNOW NOTHING...nothing..."

"Ino!"Naruto's voice out voiced her desperate yells, and Ino - as if snapped out of the trance - met Kiba's black eyes, almost mouthing an apology. The moment lasted for seconds, maybe minutes, until Ino embarrassingly moved aside, to avoid his bewildered gaze.

Kurenai Yuhi was the one to break the silence.

"I think you better leave. Kiba."she said, helping her former student stand. Her crimson eyes barely glanced at Ino in silent disapproval. Kiba looked at his sensei, then at the blonde who was still silent. His eyes never left her form, until he finally left the room.

Shikamaru waited until they were out of Kiba's hearing range.

"We don't understand."he nodded, staring at Ino's mused face. "There are many things we don't understand about you, Ino, but it does not give you any right to push us away." Yamanaka dared not to look at him.

Seventh Hokage cleared his voice.

"So, what do we do?"Naruto asked, crossing arms over his chest. "I know - I mean, I..."

"I know."Shikamaru silenced him. "But we should keep an eye on them. In shifts."

Naruto nodded. "One by one."

"Well, then"Kakashi smiled, interrupting the new wave of silence. "I could have the first watch, tonight."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"No, Kakashi-sensei"Naruto jumped in before Shikamaru could even think of his response, ruining Kakashi's daydreams. "Shikamaru will have tonight's shift. I need you for an important mission. Meet me at my office, I'll...stay here for a moment."

Dissatisfied, Kakashi nodded.

"Well, see you, Ino."

Seconds later, sound of doors closing echoed through the silence. Neither one of them dared to speak.

"Shi...Shikamaru"Naruto cleared his voice when it all became unbearable. Two pair of eyes looked at him. "Could you please leave me to have a word with Ino?"

He looked at her small form before leaving the table and exiting the room. He heard her close the door - and felt the pain, like a slap to his face.

Nara Shikamaru could only sigh.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino studied Uzumaki Naruto's form, drinking him in.

She compared every future of this strong,reliable man to the little teenage boy she remembered in the farthest places of her mind - and smiled. In thirteen years...people changed so much.

Hokage's sapphire orbs met her sky-like gaze, and Naruto exhaled,flashing a bright smile. Even when there was nothing to smile about...

"I didn't tell him."Ino said, before he even got to form a question in his head. "I'm wondering...if I ever will."

"Thirteen years...you've been gone for so long, Ino. He needs to know. Both of them deserve to know."

Ino frowned. "Does Sakura know?"

Her words made the blonde man smile, a weak smile. "I guess...she would hate me if she knew."

"Shikamaru would hate us both, if he knew."

"I know. I know..."he said,thoughtfully. "But it had to be done."

"He won't understand that. He hates him - his life to him means nothing."

"Only because it means something to you."

Ino shuddered at the memory. "Naruto...we did nothing wrong. We saved him."

"We saved him from the crimes he did by himself. We saved him...because we loved him. But Ino...does just loving someone approve of your actions - when you know...he killed them...?"

Blonde woman tried her best to smile- instead she grimaced - coming closer to the man. "I'm ready to be judged if it's because I saved the man I loved once."

"Ino...he d-"

"I know. But Sakura would understand, I'm sure she would. You did it for her - and I was just...a casual victim."she smiled, lovingly caressing the tall man's cheek, in a gesture sister would show to her brother. Naruto managed to see her smiling eyes - before he grabbed her shoulders, hiding his face in her hair. Ino felt him shake.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to, Ino..."he sobbed in the silence, with Ino listening the beating of his heart. The bravest heart she ever knew.

"You had nothing to do with it. I accepted it myself and went with him, far away. Tsunade did it for you, you know. She sent me because she knew Sakura would die there, trying to do her very best, and then you...you would not be the same. Sakura had someone - she had you and her family. And I...I had nothing. He had nothing. It was the right thing to do. It was the best for the two of us to leave..."_and never return._

"But Shikamaru...it wasn't fair to him."

Ino cried as she clang onto Naruto, holding him tightly.

_She lied in the grass, watching her two favorite men as they danced under the moonlight._

_Her baby so small in it's father's hands._

Then his voice rang in her head:

_"We are gilded butterflies, Ino. The three of us."he whispered to her, as he held Asuma, singing him to sleep. "Gilded butterflies...covered in regret and blood."_

"I love him, Naruto."Ino whispered. "I love him."

"He loves you too. But tell Shikamaru the truth."

* * *

It was about midnight when she found him, sitting by the lake in the back garden, gazing at the stars, so lost in them that he barely even heard her coming - Ino seated herself beside him, staring at his profile. His deer-like eyes instantly found her.

"You-"

"It started after the war."she cut him off, making his eyes widen in surprise. "It changed me. It changed him - us both, everything we had. Just because we had no other choice - and there were people we needed to save."

"Ino, what are you talking about?"Shikamaru gasped.

She shook her head. "About me and him. About Asuma. And about you."

"Wha-what do I have to do with it? Ino, just what -"

"Stop and let me finish!"she yelled, scaring him. "You need to know."

Shikamaru decided to let her have it her way. No matter the pain he might feel, this was what he had been waiting for. But was never ready for...

Ino inhaled - raising her head to stare at the stars.

"Truth is never easy."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter - Gilded butterflies (Ino's story)**

**Hold Onto Me- Well, he can still be Shikamaru's son. You'll find out everything, soon :) Thank you for your review :)**

**Me- Thank you for your review and nice words. Well, in the next chapter, the whole story will come about Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma and his misterious father. I hope you'll read that one too :)**

**Guest- Like I already said, Shikamaru can be the father, but is he, I can't tell xD Most of the secrets will come out in the next chapter, so, I hope you'll enjoy it. :) Thank you for your review, it means alot ^^**


	6. Ino's story: Path she chose

**Chapter 6: Ino's story, the path she chose**

"It's called Memory make"she explained as he came to silently sit onto a chair in the kitchen, right where Kurenai was sitting just hours ago. Ino gave her best to ignore his bewildered gaze which rested solely on her feminine form - Shikamaru burned to know, yet feared the truth; for it was never pretty. She frowned - for she felt uneasiness which continued to wash over her in waves, almost every minute. A small ounce of fear buried deep inside for years was slowly being awaken - still, Ino believed it to be impossible. It had been years.

But it gave her just one more reason to get this over with. Shikamaru needed to know. It was the right time - like Naruto had said. Right time to admit all those crimes...

"It was the second last jutsu father taught me before the war - one completely useless in battles, but dear to us. It makes us remember - if we ever forget - you know, it tapes memories like movies or so. Like flashbacks, only completely alive, able to relive."she smiled as her she averted her gaze from the window, coming to preform the seals. Eyes of the shadow master studied her movements, but recognized nothing; blank completely. "But this - this is how my father showed me the memory of my mother - a thought projection jutsu, an illusion jutsu. "

She put a hand onto his shoulder, exhaling. "Close your eyes, Shika, it may hurt a little."

For a moment he stopped to think - to look at her, at the determination written on the face that feared; feared all the things she ever did. But he caught a glimpse of silent plea in her baby-blue eyes, and an emotion he couldn't decipher, but still closed his eyes.

Ino smiled; her lips moved to mouth a thanks he never saw. Her grip on his arm tightened, before she half-yelled: "Secret art of the Yamanaka clan: Memory replay!"

He fiercely opened his eyes only to see her own glow white, blinding him, sucking him inside the infinite light, without any shadows. He didn't know if he screamed or not, but showed no care. Shikamaru was lost, confused completely,in the vastness of white where he spun and spun around - tossed and turned, falling behind. It felt like his body was falling so fast, and like time went thousand times quicker than in the world he was in just...seconds ago? And right about time he felt the ground was close, he shut his eyes. But death never came, only forever lasting sleep; Shikamaru's mind wandered - he felt it as a part of his being that slipped away - and heart skipped a beat.

Nara Shikamaru passed out.

* * *

13 years ago

She stood in the cold rain - her hair agglutinated to her small form, soaked, shaking, but didn't care; for she stared at the broken remains of what seemed to be a house. House in the middle of havoc.

No one came to pass her by - not even a woman or a child, as the world was completely gone. Alone she stood in the soulless street, empty as he heart.

_'Yamanaka's flowershop'_; it said on the lop-sided sign, the Y slowly swaying in the wind. She gazed at it as if hypnotized, expecting it to fall down into the mud - but hours had passed, and it was still there.

...Yet he was not.

Ino struggled not to fall apart.

Inoichi Yamanaka. The light in her empty life. The great bush clover which always shielded the young one, still in bloom. Now, the young one was violently forced to blossom. Ino felt like the world had taken a part of her along with her father, or maybe as if it ripped her apart from the perfect happy picture of their life - and tossed her aside. But Ino was hurting...for her mind still refused to grasp it, even though she knew. She knew...

And still closed her eyes before voicing that thought.

Yamanaka Inoichi was dead. Gone. Long gone, forever lost. But no matter how many times she repeated it, a voice inside screamed about lies. Young Yamanaka felt cold, as if life was slipping through her fingers with every minute, every second she spent breathing, and it hurt - because she knew she wasn't dying and yet it was all she wanted to do.

Die. Perish from this world. However, she couldn't.

She was not the one to throw away this life her father died to give her...Ino had to live for him, that much she understood but hated dearly. Almost like when Asuma-sensei died; her world completely crumbled down.

She sighed into the cold air - flinching in the process, her eyes never left the narrowed letter. Ino hated it, despised it so much, blamed it for nothing at all, but it was easier to blame someone...or even something that was not even alive. She despised it so much because it was the last thing left to remind her of him. The last thing he touched before she left to join the war.

Ino remembered him fixing that Y like it was yesterday, and telling her it will wait for them to come home...safe...and sound. Right then, Ino swore she knew he lied.

Somehow she knew, by the tone he used, that he was aware one of them won't be coming home. But Ino never expected it to be him.

"Ino"deep baritone of Inuzuka Kiba called her name through the heavy rain, interrupting her train of thoughts. Blond girl turned her head to meet his gaze, puzzled, for it was Kiba calling her. Kiba...who never even liked her.

The boy felt he had her attention, so he spoke, loud and clear:

"Tsunade-sama needs you in her office, she sent me to notify you." He noticed her eyes kept emptily staring at him, with tears slowly dancing; he didn't have to be a genius to know how this girl wasn't even listening. "Ino, did you hear me?"he asked, making her realize he was indeed there. Ino nodded at his words even though she was unaware of everything he said - tired girl just wanted him to go away.

"Ino, listen to me, we need to go -"

"Everyone does, Kiba. Everyone does."she cut in, to his surprise, weakly smiling to the broken sign. Young man's eyes glanced at it before settling back to stare at her shaking form - because of the sobs or the cold rain's touch, Kiba couldn't grasp.

"Ino..."

She faced him, weakly smiling. "Someone needs me,huh? Like it matters, anyway. But he would want me to help."

"Tsunade-sama needs you."Kiba said slowly. "She's waiting for you at the Residence. She said to tell you it is of a great importance."

"Important?"she asked, but then it occurred to her, making her laugh. "Of course. I am the next head of The Intelligence Department, of course she'll need me."girl laughed.

"Ino...just come, please."Inuzuka whispered, making the dog beside him wail for the girl. "Tsunade needs you."

"He needed me too, Kiba."she snapped. "He needed me too, and yet he died."

"Your father is a hero, Ino -"

"Why should I care for him being a hero?"she asked, chuckling, losing her temper. But under all those masks, Kiba could see her starting to cry. "Why should I care...because I just want him around. Kiba...I..."

"I know."Inuzuka said,reducing the distance between them. Ino first stared at him, studying him so carefully, surprised when the boy put his hand on the back of her neck, and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. Ino was silent for a moment, before cries overcame her strength; the moment she burst into tears, Akamaru cried with her.

Kiba sighed, lifting his head to allow the rain to wash his face - the blood, the dust and everything he still felt on his skin. The blood of everyone he killed...

Ino clutched tightly onto his shirt, right before she backed away, wiping the tears. Kiba stared at her.

Yamanaka sniffed. "Thank you. Kiba-kun."she murmured, before passing him by.

Young man stared at her back all the time, until she disappeared in the distance of the havoc that was left. His dog barked at him, making him smile.

"Yes, Akamaru."he said, scratching his head. "I guess I would have fallen for her..."_if she was ever a part of Team 8._

* * *

She walked into the Hokage Residence - the only building in the village that was partially kept, still there. Heads turned when she entered, gasping at her soaked figure - Ino noticed how Shiho grabbed the jounin jacket, ready to run to her - but Kakashi-sensei grabbed her hand, shaking his head. It made Shiho understand. Azure eyes forced their gaze upon the dark ones - a silent gesture to express her thanks.

"Come in, Ino, she's waiting for you."Shiranui Genma spoke, making her aware of his presence. She blinked as he moved aside, to open the broken door for her to enter; girl murmured something to him, before slipping inside.

Inside the room she remembered - still the same.

First thing her eyes saw was havoc - gray emptiness and green tress, some of them still there. For a moment, Ino wondered if those windows posed a curse for the Hokage in times like these - to forever watch the village cease with time.

It was only when Tsunade coughed, that Ino indeed saw.

She was seated on the chair behind the table, in her usual position, just like Yamanaka remembered her in happier times. She still looked young, in her 30s, but judging by the black circles and her haggard face - Ino assumed Tsunade had no time to rest. War was won - things had to be changed.

Doors closed loudly behind the heir, and only then did Tsunade clear her voice to speak.

"What took you so long, Yamanaka?"5th Hokage asked in an exhausted voice, her eyes piercing through the girl.

"I was...at the flowershop." she lied. "Kiba told me I am needed."

Woman nodded, letting her go with the excuse. "You are."she confirmed. "Ino, I need you for something only you can do." Her eyes glanced towards the door.

"A mission?"

"Hai."Hokage nodded, placing her hands on the table. "It needs to be done tonight. In secrecy."

"T-tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."Tsunade lowered her voice. "You must not fail under all cost."

Ino's eyes widened.

"You will enter the Correctional Facility tonight, on your own, wearing the ANBU mask." Tsunade continued, as she put the mask on the table, staring right at her face. Ino recognized the mask as the one Sai once used to wear - or at least a similar one. "You will free a prisoner. One your Hokage believes to be innocent." With a corner of her eye, Tsunade looked at the door, as if trying to make sure no one tried to listen in.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Her stomach turned over at the mention of that name. Uchiha Sasuke...what on Earth...?

"Sa-Sasuke?"Yamanaka's astonishment was evident even in the tone of her voice - yet, she so desperately tried to cover it. Her eyes found Tsunade's green ones, as she tried not to break. "Sasuke...why? Why Sasuke?"

Tsunade's face saddened just by looking at the girl's crystal-like eyes.

"Sasuke...was sentenced with a death penalty for the crimes he committed."

"No!"she yelled, coming closer to the woman sitting behind the table. "What...Sasuke does not deserve it! He helped us all win the war - he saved Raikage's butt when Madara tried to kill him! He was ready to give up his life for Naruto - any of the people he loved! If that is not enough, then, what is it? What?!"

Tsunade remained calm. "Ino, calm down."

"Wha-What?" She didn't notice the tears which escaped her eyes, falling down like silver waterfalls. "Sakura...Sakura said...She hoped he was going to survive. She said Naruto...and you, will try to assure the Raikage...And you did nothing...Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade glared at her. "Naruto tried to change Raikage's mind, but A was persistent. In the end Sasuke himself accepted his fate."Tsunade spoke, soon to flare. "He's in prison, here, like I said, guarded by the ninjas Raikage put on the duty. He is to be executed tomorrow morning."

Ino gasped, laughing trough the tears. "D-does Sakura even know...?"

"She does."Tsunade cut her words. "But is not suited for this task. Nor is Naruto. You are the only person I can count on."

Heir shook her head. "Why?" Ino took the mask in her hands. "What are your motives? Why would you want to save Sasuke? You can lose your position as Hokage - even end up in prison, as a traitor. Or be executed. Tsunade-sama...why?"

Tsunade snorted.

"Don't think I don't know all that."she said. "But I have my reasons, Yamanaka. One of them is to save Naruto from his own self. On the other hand, I am already too old - it will be my way of giving him this place. And to Sakura - to finally overcome her love. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own self or your goals to save someone you care about."

Ino knew what Tsunade was referring to - and maybe it was then that she subconsciously accepted.

"But if we do this...and they never find out, what would happen to you?"

"I don't know - and it's certainly not something you should care about. The Hokage is Naruto, and I intend to leave him as the only choice - no matter if I die or not."

"Tsunade-sama..."

"However,"Hokage interrupted. "Once you set him free, I'll meet you here to consult about our further actions. I don't intend to lose you because of that foolish boy."

"What am I to do?" Ino blurted.

"Free him."Tsunade said. "Free him and leave to meet me. Try to show it as if he escaped by himself, but if you cannot, try to remain uncaught."

Ino nodded.

"If something goes wrong..."

"If something goes wrong you run - and live."

"They will haunt me down either if I'm with him or not."Ino thought out loud. "And I may never come back."

"But you will live."Hokage spoke. "You are my only chance, Ino. I understand this is a sacrifice; I am asking of you to leave Shikamaru and Choji behind, but it is for a greater good. However, if you decline, I will have to do it on my own, and die trying. The war did it for me, Yamanaka. Konohagakure has no future with me, so Naruto has to live. We have to act faster than him - and save him from his stupidity. This is not an order, Yamanaka, but a plea for help. I need your help to save Konoha and this world from the never ending circle of hatred - from inevitable destruction that is upon our necks. We've just survived the war - we won't be able to survive another."

"I know."Ino slowly nodded, mind racing, exploring all the possibilities. But as Tsunade had said - the world needed her. Just like it needed her father...

Naruto deserved to be Hokage. Sakura deserved happiness. All of Konoha deserved to live - and if one life could grant all that...Ino guessed she understood. Father chose the right path.

One she too will walk upon.

She was a Yamanaka kunoichi after all.

"I'm in, Tsunade-sama."Ino whispered. "We will make Naruto become Hokage."

* * *

**AN: I decided to make two, maybe even three chapters out of Ino's story for it's just too long to put it all together in one, so here is the first part :)**

**GustaveMoliere- Well, you seem to read through me xD I wouldn't be so sure he's Shikamaru's, but soon, you'll find out :) Thank you for your review, it means a lot. :)**

**Hold Onto Me- Thank you for your review :) The chapter is up, so, I hope you will read it :)**


	7. Ino's story: Shikamaru or Sasuke

**Chapter 7: Shikamaru or Sasuke**

She walked among the graves, alone in the flame-like image of twilight. Tied blonde hair danced in the cold spring wind, lightly caressing the mask kunoichi wore. Her head she held high, and fists she had clutched as if the pain of nails piercing through her skin would help her stop the tears - make the ache of her heart seem trivial. She couldn't cry; mustn't. Even though this was her final goodbye.

Small feet stopped in their tracks as she faced her goal - her destination. A perfectly kept golden stone with a beautiful name engraved in it - name of the one she owed her life, everything she had. Sarutobi Asuma. She shook on the breez's touch - shivered like a fallen leaf...and fallen leaf she was. Tears clouded her already limited line of sight, however, kunoichi still saw. The only kept grave in a long line - somehow, it warmed her heart.

Ino knelt before the gravestone - swirl of leaves raising behind her, but young heir had her eyes only for Asuma. And Ino swore she could hear him laugh.

Yamanaka silently cried. Long, swift fingers traced the contours of the written name, letter by letter, date by date; only to stop at it's very end, where a filthy pack of cigarettes still lied in it's bed of fading flowers - blue Forget-me-nots and golden tulips, first flowers he bought for the mother of his child. Ino sobbed out loud, head bowed.

"Sensei...I'm...sorry."she uttered, curling herself in a ball, bowing down till her masked face reached the cold marble. "I'm sorry...I wasn't able to protect them. Shikamaru...sensei...This...this seems to be the only way!"she manged to scream through the violent sobs, her hand wrapped around the cigarette pack. Ino slowly cried.

"I'm doing this for them! For Konoha! For Naruto-kun and Sakura...This is the only way, sensei, even to save your child." Wind blew colder, causing her to press her body harder against the grave. "I...I'm sorry! I am so sorry, sensei! For everything...If only...if only I was able to save you back then, then maybe...maybe Shikamaru would still be the same, and Choji...still so sweet and innocent. Maybe...I would be different. And Kurenai-sensei would smile more often while holding your child. Yes, your little girl..."she sobbed, remembering all of their faces...faces of people she'll never see again. A girl without home.

She straightened herself - it took her so much will and strength - and removed her mask, one last time this night. For the one last goodbye, eye to eye. Golden hair fell down her back, untied. Ino didn't even bother to look for the hair band, she only lovingly stared at the grave; one last time. Mind-wanderer moved her fingers to wipe away the tears - and smiled.

"Sayonara...sensei."she whispered before coming to stand.

Sound of someone's footsteps caused her heart to flutter; she swiftly put on her mask and, with one last look at the newcomer, Ino was gone.

Akimichi Choji blinked, confused.

Wind carried a thin piece of paper that fell out of her jacket - and chubby teen caught it in one of his hands.

Choji faced his own self. His chubby self that was grinning right back at him, with a a bag of his favorite chips. Small brown eyes filled with tears - Choji snuffed, as he faced young Ino who stood in the middle, holding both of 'her boys' under their hands, smiling softly. Shikamaru whose eyes stared at her, even though he was feigning annoyance. And above them stood...he.

Asuma...Asuma who had a grin on that bearded face and still managed to hold a lit cigarette between his lips, while staring at all three of them - his very children.

Akimichi Choji sobbed - wind carried his tears and silent whispers, as he brought the picture to his heart, hugging it tightly.

"Ino...it was you...Ino..."young man cried.

* * *

She wished there was another way - and at the same time knew there wasn't, not even a slightest chance to change her decision and save her from her own self. Ironical, for she believed she was the one saving Naruto from himself.

Ino stood before the entrance of the Correctional Facility, laughing bitterly at herself. Her own clone stood meters away from her, performing the seals of Memory replay technique - and right in the moment she pushed doors to open, white glow surrounded the place. Yamanaka knew the other Ino had succeeded.

She pulled her katana out of the sheath and walked deeper and deeper into the darkness - her footsteps breaking the deadly silence.

They had been waiting - she knew.

Heir heard them running towards her before she saw them, and sliced the air as if she danced - blocking four shurikens sent her way.

Soon, metal met metal - her katana met another man's. Her eyes stared at his gray ones through the mask - familiar, they were so familiar. Two shurikens came towards them, which only Ino seemed to see, so she used the focused man as her shield, pushing him at the weapons - watching him fall.

Blood of the man - one she saved on the battlefield - sprayed her uniform and protected face.

She jumped over him, to avoid the violent newcomers. Her katana sliced the throat of another Kumo's shinobi, not as skilled as those hunters were. Predators, hungry for their pray. Yamanaka ran past the two who appeared in front of her, kunai piercing through the skin of her left shoulder. Ino let out a silent scream, then landed behind them, performing the seals.

Two Inos ran past her, cutting their hair in the process, making kunoichi laugh.

Shinobi - obviously without thinking - engaged in the fight with her clones, killing them both off so easily...only to come for her. And get trapped.

Silver threads wrapped themselves around their legs, all the way to their necks. Red haired man was choking under their strength.

"You!"one of them hissed, but she gave him not a moment longer to speak.

Her hand stretched before her, as if to reach for his neck. "Mind control"she whispered, forcing the man to look at her. Her pupils glowed bright silver - blinding them all. Three of them screamed, but her target remained calm enough to stare at it's end.

"Kill."she finished.

In an instant - man's eyes glowed, matching her own. His hand raised against his will, as he stared at it slowly creeping towards him, unable to do anything.

"Arata!"he called for the one already dead, before the kunai sliced his throat.

"Ibiki!"his companion screamed, gasping when he noticed the heir was already in front of him. Katana cut through the soft flesh of his abdomen - Ino felt the warm liquor flowing down her hand.

_Asuma-sensei..._

"I'm sorry."girl said, watching the man fall. Eyes of the sky eyed the blood dripping down katana - she fiercely shook her hand; blood sprayed the cave. "I'm sorry...sensei."

Her words were almost silenced by the kunoichi that jumped from above, but the clone was fast enough to take it's owner's place. Yamanaka turned, swiftly, and shoved the blade down the kunoichi's throat.

"You'll understand...one day."

She hurried deeper into the tunnel, leaving the woman to die.

"Eight of them are left."her other self informed her - Ino simply nodded.

_Only eight..._

* * *

"It's over."he said, staring at the forest as they stood at the outskirts of their village, both bruised and beaten - she even more than he was. "You achieved your goal."

She watched his blood-stained back, feeling nothing but regret. "Tsunade..."

"She knew what she was doing."Sasuke cut her off, facing her. "Do you know?"

Yamanaka did her best to suppress a laugh. "I killed twelve people to free you. I cannot go back."

"You can."he corrected her. "They don't know who you are. But if they do, you may die."

"It would be for a greater good."she smiled, wiping away the blood from her face. "However, Tsunade-sama said to leave - with you or go another way."

His black orbs pierced through her. "You know I don't need you."

"I do."she confirmed. "You never did."

"You don't know me, Yamanaka."

"You don't know me either."she sighed. "We're both strangers...with nothing to lose."

"I've lost enough."

"We both did. You lost more than I did...more than I ever will."

Sasuke shook his head. "You'll lose him if you leave."

"Him?"she blurted. "Shi-Shikamaru?"

"He loves you Yamanaka. He loved you ever since."

"You mean like Sakura loves you?"she brought up, raising her head in anger. Sasuke grabbed her fist.

"You don't understand... I never loved Sakura."

"That's the only difference between us."she answered. "I love Shikamaru - yet I, too, choose to leave."

"Why?"

"Because...Shikamaru's child can't live in a world where his mother is considered a traitor. Shikamaru's child deserves a better mother...and I can't be that. Nara line must go on...without me."

Sasuke smirked. "What a noble sacrifice."

"You know nothing about sacrifices. Your brother did, but you do not."

"Yamanaka..."

"INO!"Shikamaru's scream reached their ears - Ino turned, swiftly, only to meet with his broken expression - and Choji...Choji who held him back.

"Shi...Shikamaru..."she murmured into Sasuke's ear.

"We have to leave."

"No - NO, SASUKE!"

"They will kill you before his eyes!"

She looked at him - sadness brought her to insanity. "Wha-what?"

He leaned in towards her. "They are coming, Ino. We have to leave."

"INO!"Sasuke screamed, making her shiver. If she turned, she knew he would take the best of her.

"We need to leave." She entwined her fingers with Sasuke's and pulled his hand.

"We need to leave."she repeated.

"INOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

11 years ago

He never thought he'd hold his own son against his chest - and have this small ear listen to his heartbeat.

His five-months-old child was sleeping soundlessly, breathing into his bare chest, tickling him softly. Sasuke never knew of a better feeling. His lips curved when a small hand clutched his thumb, bringing it to it's mouth. Child let out a loving yawn making his father laugh.

"Sing to him."Ino whispered, running her hand through her husband's raven hair. "Sing him to sleep."

Black eyes met azure blue in the most loving way Ino ever saw - and his lips parted, slowly humming:

_"Sleep my little flower_

_As I whisper you of love_

_My beautiful dove..."_

Asuma smiled at the sound of his father's voice, pressing himself more to his chest. Ino laughed, warmly, hugging her man from behind while her fingers caressed little baby's face.

_Shikamaru...I named him Asuma._

"Sasuke...they are coming!"her clone yelled into the night.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru felt like the light was sucking him back to reality - and in an instant, he found himself on a kitchen chair, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Ino..."he managed to utter. "Whose son is he...?"

* * *

**AN: Review responses**

**Hold Onto Me - Well, I'm still not saying anything. :P Next chapter will definitely give you an explanation of it all, even about what happened to Sasuke that he's no longer with Ino. Also, new twists may come, even though I'm not sure about it xD Thank you for your review, I appreciate it :)**

**Gustave Moliere - Honestly, man/woman, you seem to know me so well xD Well, I could stretch it all for another...7 chapters xD Joke. No, really, in the next chapter I'm honestly going to explain everything. Thank you for your review, I appreciate it :)**


End file.
